kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sircasta
Height: 95 Meters Weight: 40,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Morning Stars Secondary Attacks: Legs, Headbutt Primary Weapon: Synthesis Beam Secondary Weapon: Autumn Storm Energy Style: Stamina + Elemental Affinity Overview Sircasta is an overgrown tree knight. Using the Morning Stars that are apart of him, he fights to protect the earth's environment as well as the people. However, in a world of pollution and modernization, it's unknown if protecting the people will stay a priority... Origin Kaiju have generally been a problem on and off for many centuries, and they've terrorized many regions of the world. Great Britain is no exception. In the time of sword and sorcery, there was a great dragon that ravaged many towns and burned down a good amount of forests. With the people at the end of their ropes, the only one with a solution was an elderly druid. Using Arcane magic's, the druid fused a simple chestnut seed with a powerful nature spirit. When planted, the seed quickly grew into a colossal knight of wood and vine; a warrior of justice for the forests burned down by the dragon responsible. The two giants clashed, and while the dragons flame was strong, the druids creation was victorious. However, the battle had taken a toll on the giant. The giant soon passed on, and the events of the battle faded into legend. There was one part of the story left out in most tellings. It was said that the druid gathered what remained of his creation, and repeated the process, should the Giant ever be needed again. While those who knew this part of the story debated it, the knight's appearance in modern times lends some amount of truth to this footnote. Energy System Sircasta gradually regains energy over time. However, since arcane magic's were used in his creation, this has given him the ability to absorb residual magic in the area as well as magic based attacks in order to gain energy twice as fast. This also allows him to heal himself, so other magic based monsters are at a disadvantage when fighting him. Ranged Combat The Synthesis Beam is a set of two green lasers shot from Sircasta's eyes. This attack can be charged for greater effect, but improper timing leaves Sircasta open to interruption. However, this can be counteracted by his secondary attack, Autumn Storm. Sircasta shoots the leaves from the tree's growing from his back, sending them out in a shroud. While this does minimal damage, it's real purpose is to slow down opponents, opening a window for Sircasta to attack or charge the Synthesis Beam to full effectiveness. Grappling While Sircasta doesn't prefer to grapple, when he does, it's only to push the opponent away to put distance between him and whoever he's fighting. His Dropkick grab is especially effective at doing this. Melee Combat The Morning Stars growing out of Sircasta's arms are, in reality, oversized chestnuts. By design, they allow Sircasta an increased range when attacking opponents, so medium distance from other monsters is more appropriate for his fighting style. At closer range, forward kicks and the occasional head-butt give him enough room to work. Weaknesses Unlike the majority of the enemies he fights, he has a calmer demeanor, something that immediately puts him at a slight disadvantage. Given his plant based makeup, Sircasta has a natural weakness to fire. Fire will disrupt energy gain, and, if exposed for too long, will drain his energy reserves. As stated, the Synthesis Beam, if used improperly, can leave him open and turn the fight in his opponent's favor. Personality At his core, Sircasta is still a knight. He holds a stance of authority, and charges into battle with an air of confidence. Since his face is just a slab of wood, most of his expression is done through his body movements. Combat Focus Sircasta is a ranged fighter that acts and plays like a melee fighter. His Morning Stars allow for a longer reach in his melee attacks, and most of his other attacks put enemies into that range for that exact reason. His attacks involve wide motions and a good amount of swaying. Special Considerations His Morning Stars, when idle and walking, need to be animated separately from his body. The trees on his back have animations attached to them as well. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Green Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Good Kaiju Category:Vectorman Category:Male kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju